1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air spoiler for use on a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a fitting assembly for installing the air spoiler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Driving conditions are rendered less stable when the vehicle body slightly lifts off the ground by air lift, while the vehicle is moving at high speeds. To prevent this condition, an air spoiler is secured to the body in order to control the air flow around the vehicle body, in order to achieve stable driving conditions.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2-25381 discloses a fitting assembly for installing a conventional air spoiler on the vehicle trunk. As shown in FIG. 6, a bolt 26 connects the air spoiler 25 and a trunk 27. Further, a holder 28, which is a generally cylindrical tube, is formed in the air spoiler 25.
To install the air spoiler 25 to the body, the bolt 26 is inserted through the trunk 27, and a pin 29 protrudes through the trunk 27, and is inserted into the holder 28, in order to fix the position of the air spoiler 25 with respect to the trunk 27. A nut 30 is then screwed onto the bolt 26 from the rear side of the trunk 27. In this manner, the front portion of the air spoiler 25 is secured by the nut 30, and the rear portion, which is supported by the pin 29, is securely attached to the trunk 27.
The air spoiler 25 is shaped to correspond to the curved surface of the trunk 27. The design limitation is due to the predetermined installation steps of the air spoiler 25. The maximum angle between the axis of the bolt 26 and the axis of the pin 29 is set under 60 degrees. If the angle between both axes exceeds 60 degrees, the pin 29 of the trunk 27 would not fit into the holder 28, after the bolt 26 is inserted through the trunk 27. If the inclination angle of the pin 29 exceeds 60 degrees, the pin 29 of the trunk 27 can not be fitted to the holder 28 of the air spoiler 25.
Further, if the inclination angle of the pin 29 exceeds the permissible value, the air spoiler can not be installed. Therefore, great caution is required when the pin 29 is secured to the trunk 27. Therefore, the installation tends to be more extensive and less efficient.